This invention relates to the field of devices used to train dogs of various breeds to hold their ears erect, and it has particular application to the training of Doberman-Pinschers. Typically the young Doberman's ears are trimmed at about two and one-half months, and the ears are then supported to train the dog to hold its ears in a proper erect position.
Previous methods in this field have included taping of the young dog's ears to the side of his head. However, tape has a tendency to become loosened, or to come off entirely. It is also an irritant to young dogs.
The present invention utilizes a light wire frame instead of tape, the light wire frame being shaped to provide a brace which fits comfortably over the young dog's head and presses the ears inwardly against the head. The wire frame is shaped to include a crossarm which extends across the dog's head, and depending sidearms which are toed-in and extend downwardly along each side of the head to press against the ears. The depending side arms include an offset return portion at the lower end to press against a wider region of the ear and to provide greater stability and retention characteristics for the ear brace.